Over the course of time various apparatus have been devised to facilitate “hands-free” carriage of a number of small game animals harvested by a hunter, either on the body of the hunter or another person charged with the task of carrying the harvested game. Such devices take various forms.
One is the form of a vest, worn by the hunter, that has one or more pockets, usually located at the rear of the vest, for carrying small game taken (killed) by the hunter. While this type of vest is comfortable to wear, often has pockets for carriage of other things, such as ammunition, there are certain disadvantages to carrying taken game in this type of vest. Namely blood and other fluids leaking from shot, trapped or killed game tends to leak into the vest, sometimes onto other clothing of the hunter, and if game the hunter thinks was killed, but was merely stunned, should revive, the game may bite the back of the hunter, or may bite the hand of the hunter or another person when he or she reaches in the vest to remove the taken game or to put other animal in the vest.
Various other types of small game carriers have been proposed to carry taken game external of the hunter's, or some other person's, clothing. Some of these other small game carriers are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,067 to Caughren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,805 to Reishus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,675 to Boehm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,010 to Rasmussen and US Pat. No. Des. 267,519 to Erickson. In general each of these designs has two common disadvantages. The first disadvantage arises from the fact that the head of the harvested animals are not enclosed and are adjacent to the hunter's body during carriage, thereby presenting a risk that a hunter may be bitten by an animal that is merely wounded and/or stunned animal and revives during carriage. The second disadvantage relates to the fact that both the heads and bodies of the harvested animals are adjacent the hunter's body while being carried, increasing the prospect of and/or the amount blood and other fluids from the harvested animals leaking onto the hunter's clothing during carriage of the harvested animals.
The invention herein disclosed and claimed is directed to address to address some of the disadvantages of small game carriers of earlier designs.